1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sports boot, especially for gliding sports, such as snowboarding, but also skiing and skating, and having at least a member for fastening to an associated gliding apparatus, such as the snowboard, ski, skate, etc.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
"Step-in" type binding systems, are being developed more and more, especially in the field of snowboarding, in order to ensure the linkage of the boot to the snowboard. In this type of binding, the boot has a fastening member adapted to cooperate with a complementary fastening member fixed on the snowboard. Such systems are described, for example, in WO 96/03186.
Whereas in the traditional so-called shell snowboard binding systems the boot is a relatively flexible boot and is fixed to the board via plastic shells integral with the board and encompasses the boot by tightening bands called straps, step-in-type binding systems impose a rigid boot sole structure to allow a sufficient and firm anchoring of the anchoring member(s) of the boot adapted to cooperate with the associated anchoring members of the snowboard.
Indeed, contrary to the so-called shell systems where the linkage forces of the boot to the board are spread out uniformly via the plastic straps, in the system-type bindings, the forces are centered in the area of the fastening member(s) of the boot, and the anchoring of these members must be particularly firm in view of the fact that the forces to be transmitted are substantial.
The result is that for snowboard boots adapted to cooperate with system-type bindings, the boot sole should have a particularly rigid part, at least in the anchoring zone of the fastening member(s).
Thus, in EP 774 217, a metal insert is provided in the entire central zone of the boot sole to reinforce the anchoring zone.
In WO-A-96/03186 and in EP 719 505, a metal insert is provided in the longitudinal direction over the entire lower surface of the sole.
Such metal inserts in the sole present numerous drawbacks: excessive stiffening of the sole that is detrimental to walking, snow or ice interference with the metal insert housed under the sole, interruption of the transmission of sensations due to the presence of metal or rigid sole parts. However, this transmission of sensations is particularly important, especially when the gliding sport occurs on uneven ground, as with skiing or snowboarding, since it allows the athlete to react and to achieve appropriate movements.